fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Flashlight
}} Flashlight en español Linterna, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la cantante Jessie J, es interpretada por New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: Es interpretada por New Divide para las Nacionales del 2018, siendo este su tercer y última canción. Letra de la Canción: Violet: When tomorrow comes, I’ll be on my own Feeling frightened of the things that I don’t know Chicas de New Divide: When tomorrow comes When tomorrow comes When tomorrow comes Melissa: And though the road is long I look up to the sky Darkness all around I hope that I could fly Violet (con Melissa): Then I sing along, I sing alone, then I sing alone (I sing alone) I got all I need when I got you and I Melissa y Oliver: Cause I look around me, and see a sweet life I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight You’re gettin’ me, gettin’ me through the night Rod y Violet: Can’t stop my heart when you’re shinin’ in my eyes Can’t lie, It’s a sweet life I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight Violet: Gettin’ me, gettin’ me through the night Oliver (New Divide): Cause you’re my flashlight (flashlight) Rod (New Divide): You’re my flashlight (flashlight) Melissa: You’re my flashlight) Violet: I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top But I’m not afraid, when the rain won’t stop Cause you light the way Rod y Violet: You light the way, you light the way Oliver con New Divide: I got all I need when I got you and I Cause I look around me, and see a sweet life I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight You’re gettin’ me, gettin’ me through the night Melissa con New Divide: Can’t stop my heart when you’re shinin’ in my eyes Can’t lie, it’s a sweet life Violet con New Divide: (New Divide: Ohh ohh ohh) I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight You’re gettin’ me, gettin’ me through the night (Oliver: Be the light) Melissa (New Divide): (Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light) Light light you're my flashlight Light light light light light, oh (Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light) You're my flash, oh Oh-Ooh Rod y Violet con New Divide: I got all I need when I got you and I Cause I look around me and see a sweet life I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight You’re gettin’ me, gettin’ me through the night Oliver y Melissa con New Divide: Can’t stop my heart when you’re shinin’ in my eyes (Violet: shinin’ in my eyes) Can’t lie, it’s a sweet life (Violet: Sweet life) I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight You’re gettin’ me, gettin’ me through the night Oliver: 'Cause you're my flashlight Melissa: 'Cause you're my flashlight Rod: You’re my flashlight (New Divide: ooh) Melissa y Violet: You're my flashlight Light light You're my flashlight Light light ye-yeah Melissa: You're my flashlight Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Do Or Die Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Melissa Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Oliver Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Rod Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Violet